


Fate Brought Me You

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Removable Automail, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Edward has been trying to avoid the fact that the one and only Roy Mustang is his fated mate. He finally gives in after some pestering and realizes he can't avoid fate after all.Prompt Four: Drowning/Fake Relationship/"You don't know that."/"The Last Remaining Light" - Audioslave--->"You don't know that."<---





	Fate Brought Me You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ this is day 4 !!   
Roy = alpha  
Ed = omega
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

A fated mate is something one spends their entire life trying to find. They were one being but were born into two halves, destined to find one another. A person may never find their fated mate or they find their fated mate by pure coincidence. Sometimes their fated mate has been there the entire time and neither wanted to admit it. Then there are betas who can't find their fated mate, but in rare cases an alpha or omega try to run after meeting their fated mate. 

There is one person trying to run from destiny, and his name is Edward Elric. His reasoning is a state researcher won't have time for love or it'll become a weakness to his research. In order to “stop" himself from falling in love with his fated mate, he pushed them away by traveling for work.

"Nii-san, you can't keep running from him. He's your  _ fated mate _ ." Alphonse sighs as he watches Edward carry a ton of books from the study upstairs in their shared home. 

"I don't need a fucking mate. It's a distraction." Edward huffs in frustration and rolls his eyes facing away so his beloved brother doesn't see.

"You approve of Winry and I being a fated pair, but why can't you let yourself be happy?" Alphonse protests and leans on the book his older brother is set on opening. "Go see him."

"Al… he's the last person I'd want to see." Edward grumbles stubbornly but sighs in defeat at the sight of a heavily pregnant Winry waddling into the room.

He doesn't want to argue in front of Winry because he doesn't want to cause her any stress or distress. So Edward decides to put the books away and head out instead. The blonde is walking unusually slow, almost robotically. It's as if his genius brain is struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It's as if he's in a stupor; like someone under hypnosis. Before Edward knows it, he's standing in front of the office door of the man he's been running from.

Roy Mustang. 

Inside Roy’s office is painted white, and it has only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faces the busy city market. On the mahogany desk sits a stack of papers sitting under a paperweight. In one corner, the fan is blasting at medium, and there’s also a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books is in a different corner, with yet another stack of papers under a second paperweight. A few pens are lying on the papers, but some have fallen onto the top of the bookshelf.

Edward sighs when he takes in the familiar scenery after stepping into the office. He's tempted to think Alphonse somehow set this up, but he knows it's impossible. However Edward swallows his pride and silently walks over to Roy, whose working hard which is a rare sight for the omega to see.

"Fullmetal? I wasn't expecting your next report for a few more weeks." Roy inquires after getting a whiff of the young man's refreshing elderflower scent. "Did you need something?"

"I don't know why I'm here. I left home for some fresh air and ended up here." Edward admits softly and moves some of the documents aside to sit on Roy's desk, looking down at the surprised alpha. "This is the first time I've ever been stumped over something…" 

"Tell me. What's bothering my favorite genius?" Roy whispers and rests his forearms on each side of Edward's thighs, not wanting to touch without consent. Normally he would tease his subordinate until they're bickering, but he can't bring himself to while they're close like this. 

A shudder runs through Edward's body before he unconsciously dips his head down, shutting his eyes partially while their lips are just about to touch. "I'm stumped because I don't want to accept our fate… and yet, I want you more than I can admit."

Instead of a response, Roy presses their lips together and the world falls apart. It's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Roy's hands rest on Edward's hips, his thumbs caressing the blonde's cheeks as their breaths mingle. Edward slowly wraps his arms around Roy, caressing his fated mate's neck as he pulls  _ his  _ alpha closer until there isn't space left between them and he could feel the beating of Roy's heart against his chest after he's pulled onto Roy's lap.

Once they pull apart, their breathing comes in shaky, shallow breaths as the exhilarating tension increases. Edward's will to speak is stolen by the pounding in his chest. The feelings never died despite him running. Their fated pair bond suddenly comes together like a missing puzzle piece, and the urge to mate becomes stronger than either of them are prepared for.

"Shit…" Edward breathes out and gazes into Roy's eyes, truly seeing the love and desire in them.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Edward holds Roy's head in his hands and pulls the other into a fiery and passionate kiss. Arms make their way around the older man’s neck once more as Edward gets pulled closer, resulting in the two of them to exhale shakily at the sudden friction between them.

"Hold onto me." Roy orders a little breathlessly and doesn't stand until he feels Edward's limbs around him. 

It's as if someone shut off Edward's mind as the blonde lets himself be carried away. He doesn't remember getting to Roy's nearby apartment, but he doesn't care as he's being laid on the sheets. Before he can stop himself, Edward yanks off his clothes as well as the collar around his neck. He rolls onto his stomach and moves his hair aside, exposing the nape of his neck.

"Fucking take me before I lose my mind." Edward murmurs and squeezes his eyes shut after feeling his nape being marked by Roy's teeth. Their bonding shoots through their bodies, and his slick gushes out a little bit. "O-Oh shit…"

"You're mine now, Edward, and I'm yours." Roy murmurs between lapping up any blood from the fresh mark, thankful that he was  _ finally  _ able to claim his fated mate.

There's something about being manhandled by Roy that's turning on Edward more than he'd like to admit. He knows he's heavy from muscle and from his metal prosthetics, but knowing how easily Edward can be thrown around by his new mate is arousing beyond reason. 

A dramatic sigh passes through the blonde's lips when he's flipped onto his back on the comfy bed, unable to fight the smile on his face when Roy climbs on top of him and together they remove his right arm, left leg, and their clothes. Before Edward can say any comment or snide remark, he feels lips against his own and returns the sudden kiss immediately. The way their lips move is in perfect harmony which makes him feel weightless yet weighted.

“Hurry, Roy.” Edward whispers before arching his back off the bed slightly right after Roy's hard cock slides into him with a single thrust. “O-Oh shit… I-I’m fine. Fuck me…”

The hand Edward was gripping the sheets with quickly releases them in order for him to muffle the loud moan that is threatening to be heard. The bed underneath them begins to creak and rock from the force of Roy’s unhurried, strong thrusting which is reducing the headstrong omega to a hot moaning mess. Every thrust Roy gives reaches his prostate sends the most delectable shivers throughout Edward’s body.

The couple feels the heat of their passion make the air suffocating, leaving their only source of oxygen each other. They would suffocate if they didn't hold onto each other. Roy grabs Edward’s chin and initiates a sloppy, messy kiss that's mainly all teeth, but it's enough to muffle the moans his mate is letting out. Edward's breath hitches at the sensation of Roy's knot swelling before pushing into him completely. Knowing they'll be stuck together for a while is more than enough to send Edward over the edge. 

It's the most intense orgasm Edward's ever had and he's beyond cloud nine; he's in complete ecstasy. 

"I feel like I don't deserve this… but I love you so much that it fucking hurts." Edward whispers and looks up at Roy, letting his doe eyes sparkle in their afterglow. 

"I love you, too. It did hurt watching you run from me for so long." Roy says softly in return and carefully moves them so they're laying on their sides. "Maybe we'll start a family soon, but I'd rather marry you first."

"I actually wouldn't mind it." Edward admits and closes his eyes, using Roy's bicep as a firm pillow and sighing fondly despite his mind running a mile a minute now. "Being pregnant and all." 

_ You don't know that. _


End file.
